The Nanny
For the Muppet Babies character, see Nanny. .]] The Nanny was a sitcom that aired on CBS from 1993 to 1999 and starred actress Fran Drescher as Fran Fine, a charming and bubbly Jewish Queens native who casually becomes the nanny of three children from the New York upper class. Appearances Fran Drescher appeared in character as Fran Fine on Sesame Street in an insert sketch; Ingrid and Humphrey hired Fran as a nanny to watch Natasha while they go to work at the Furry Arms Hotel. Drescher also appeared, with Natasha, in that season's celebrity version of "Sing". Muppet Mentions * In the episode, "Lamb Chop on the Menu," Shari Lewis guest stars with Lamb Chop when C. C. Babcock gets the rights to the first feature film for Lamb Chop: The Movie. When Lamb Chop turns down the deal after being torn apart by C. C.'s dog Chester, Fran tells Maxwell Sheffield that he should get Miss Piggy for the project instead. ::Lamb Chop: Miss Piggy! That ham? ::Fran: Honey, she's the new white meat. ::Note: Fran Drescher also uses that line in her appearance in the 1994 "She Drives Me Crazy" music video, featuring Kermit and Miss Piggy. * In the episode, "Fair Weather Fran," Fran talks about a dream she just had. ::Fran: Dr. Miller, I had the weirdest dream last night. Grandma Yetta was running down a football field carrying a bridal bouquet and Count Basie was waiting for her at the end zone when Miss Piggy comes walking by carrying a very lean corn beef sandwich and says, "You are not getting any younger." ::Dr. Miller: Clearly the dream indicates that you are bitter and upset over the fact that your 85-year-old grandmother is getting married for the second time when you haven't been married once. ::Fran: Really?! Now you see I just thought I had a thing for jazz and the Muppets. * In the episode, "The Engagement," Fran comes in wearing an orange fur coat and C.C says, "How many Muppets had to die for that?" * In the episode, "Sara's Parents," when Sara's parents, Roberta and Ernest, come to visit, Fran calls them Bert and Ernie. Connections * Jason Alexander played Jack in "The Tart with Heart." * María Conchita Alonso played Concepcion Sheffield in "Immaculate Concepcion" (1998) * John Astin played Dr. Roberts in "Your Feet's Too Big" and "Tattoo." * Roseanne Barr played Cousin Sheila in "The Morning After" * Tom Bergeron appeared in "Making Whoopi." * Milton Berle played Uncle Matty in "The Party's Over." * Corbin Bernsen played Glen Mitchell in "Stock Tip." * Ray Charles played Sammy in four episodes (1997-1998) * Chevy Chase appeared in "A Decent Proposal." * Margaret Cho played Caryn in "Mom's the World." * Joan Collins played Joan in "Me and Mrs Joan." * Coolio played Irwin in "Homie-Work" and appeared in "Making Whoopi." * Billy Ray Cyrus appeared in "A Kiss Is Just a Kiss." * Tyne Daly played Mona in "Strange Bedfellows." * Celine Dion appeared in "Fran's Gotta Have It." * Erik Estrada appeared in "Kindervelt Days." * Bryant Gumbel appeared in "Fair Weather Fran." * Whoopi Goldberg played Edna in "The Pre-Nup" and appeared in "Making Whoopi." * Todd Graff played Harvey in "Danny's Dead and Who's Got the Will?" * Elton John appeared in "First Date." * Richard Kind played Jeffery Needleman in "The Playwright." * Patti LaBelle appeared in "I Don't Remember Mama." * Anne Lambton played Madeline Porter in "The Producers" (1999) * Bill Lawrence was a writer for the series. * Twiggy Lawson played Jocelyn Sheffield in "Stop the Wedding, I Want to Get Off." * Cloris Leachman played Maxwell Sheffield's childhood nanny in "The Nanny-in-Law." * Jay Leno appeared in "The Taxman Cometh." * David Letterman appeared in "Pen Pals." * Shari Lewis and Lamb Chop appeared as themselves in "Lamb Chop on the Menu." * Hal Linden played Maury Sherry in "California Here We Come." * Rich Little played the IRS Appeals Officer in "The Taxman Cometh." * Howie Mandel appeared in "Making Whoopi." * Chris Marquette played Young Maxwell Sheffield in "The Hanukkah Story." * Michael McCarthy played David in "Smoke Gets in Your Lies." * Bette Midler appeared in "You Bette Your Life." * Rita Moreno played Fran and Maggie's gym teacher, Miss Wickervich/Mrs. Stone, in "The Gym Teacher." * Sally Jessy Raphael appeared in "The Strike." * Rosie O'Donnell played a taxi driver in "Where's the Pearls" and appeared in "The Rosie Show." * Caroline Rhea appeared in "Making Whoopi." * Ray Romano played Ray Barone in "The Reunion Show." * Jon Stewart played Fran's cousin, Bob, in "Kissing Cousins". * Elizabeth Taylor appeared in "Where's the Pearls?" * Alex Trebek appeared in "Franny and the Professor." * Ben Vereen appeared in "Pinske Business." __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:TV Mentions Category:TV References